With the continuous development in electronic technology, electronic devices have more functions. The electronic device may be operated either by means of an external input interface, or by using a touch device. The electronic device is provided with a supporting device connected thereto, through which, the position of the electronic device is adjusted, for example, changing the position of the screen or lowering the height of the screen is performed, so as to adjust the electronic device to a state suitable for use.
However, in the process of achieving the present application, the inventors have discovered that through the conventional supporting device connected with the electronic device, merely the positional relationship of the electronic device can be adjusted independently, while the modes of the electronic device cannot be switched further.